1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering arrangement for an outboard motor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a resilient mounting arrangement for a tiller arm of such a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Outboard motors are provided with steering handles, or tillers, which are used to steer associated watercraft by moving the motor about a steering axis. The outboard motors also house a powering internal combustion engine. As is known, the internal combustion engine is prone to vibration and resonation at varying speeds. Accordingly, a large portion of the vibrations set up by the engine is transmitted to the casing which houses the engine and to which the engine is mounted.
Because the tiller must be coupled to the motor to effect steering movement of the motor, a large portion of the engine vibrations may be transferred from the casing to the tiller. The vibrations are then transferred to the operator of the watercraft and may cause a numbing sensation in the operator's arm or other discomforts.